


Seventh.

by coffeeislove



Category: Jk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeislove/pseuds/coffeeislove





	

I planned not to write but nah. Nothing's stopping me to. Bleh.  
Happy seventh monthsarry, baby. It has been this long when it feels so fast. 

I literally have nothing to say anymore. But remember, I am very thankful to have you, always. You're also very precious to me. You're simply amazing, you taught me things I'm scared to learn. You pick me up when I'm down, cheer me up when I'm sad and protect me when I'm scared. There's nothing to say but thank you.  
Despite being annoying, noisy, dramatic, needy (coughs), clingy, heavy and so on ; you still put up with me and haven't given up to cope up with my flaws. I believe sometimes you might be tired dealing with me- because I'm even tired of myself in times but that's just me. Hehe. You're just so cool but lame. Bleh.  
You're adorable. Don't argue with me or I'll slap your mouth with a slipper. Also, very very cute in times but mean most of the times! You know you are that adorable and I adore you so much.  
Though we argue almost everyday, no shit sherlock. But I am contented with what we have right now, I feel like what we are now is enough. It's fun though, roasting each other all the time. Hahahaha. Because that's just simply us, our type of showing love? I guess so. Heh.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't be a perfect lover for you. I know sometimes I'm being too much, I crave for your attention all the time. I'm trying to reduce it though it's really hard to. If you're too fed up with my attitude, don't bother to tell me, alright? Sounds too impossible for me to change but I'll try to behave. I know I sound so childish and stuff, so just tell me anytime. Also I'm sorry that this time's letter seems kind of simple since I usually prepare one or two weeks before D-day and this month's was prepared when I skipped school after reading smuts. Heh.  
I love you. I adore you. I appreciate you. I care for you. I love you just so so so so much. More than my love for books, heol. Be thankful for that. Once again, happy seventh monthsarry and I love youuuuu. Muahs.


End file.
